Malchick Gey
by Nayru A
Summary: .Chico Gay. Semidrabble. Advertencia: Hints de Sorato, Taiora y Taito. Pensamientos de Sora respecto a cierta situación comprometedora que vió entre su novio y su mejor amigo...


Acabo de entrar a la universidad, pero me estoy dando un descanso aprovechando que en estos momentos casi no hay tarea para arreglar unos fics y pasarlos en limpio, este one-shot entre ellos. Antes que nada, advierto que esta cosa la escribí hace como año y medio, contiene toques de Sorato, Taiora y Taito, así que si no te gusta alguna de ellas entonces mejor cierra la ventana o dale a la flecha de "back" en tu navegador de Internet. Aunque la verdad me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, si fuera mío, Digimon Savers ya estaría doblado en Latinoamérica y en televisión abierta. La canción de Malchick Gey es de T.A.T.U, solo la uso para fines de diversión e inspiración.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Malchick Gey

o.o.o.o.o

Al recordar los momentos pasados de su vida, jamás se imaginó el estar en una situación como la que en esos momentos intentaba asimilar. Quien sabe como la afectaría, pero era obvio que se sentía mal en esos momentos.

La confusión existente en su corazón le había costado que el decidirse tardara demasiado y ocasionó que los perdiera a ambos, tanto al hombre que amaba como a su mejor amigo. Y ahora solo podía mirar a ambos, acostados en el pasto, y mas específicamente a su mejor amigo bajo el que había sido su novio hasta hace unos días.

El castaño bajo el rubio, el primero tomando al segundo del cuello y atrayéndolo hacia si para tocar esos labios. Unos labios que antes habían sido de ella.

_Apuesto, tierno, suave_

_¿Por qué miras a través de mí?_

_Pensando, No puedo negar mis sentimientos_

_Creciendo, fuerte he tratado_

_De seguir creyendo, soñando _

_Y cada vez que te miro lloro más_

_Quiero sostenerte cerca,_

_Pero tu me dejas sentir congelada._

Cuando por fin salió de ahí, intento contenerse las lagrimas, intentar no recordar a los chicos besándose. No quería recordar a esos labios que antes habían sido suyos besándose con alguien mas.

¿Acaso no era atractiva?

¿Qué problema había con ella?

¿Acaso con el hecho de estar con ella hacía que los chicos se hicieran del otro bando?

¿Y todo lo que vivieron los tres que era?

¿Solo una mentira?

¿Por qué¿Por qué? Solo se preguntaba el por qué tuvo que ser ella la que viviera eso, cuestionándose mientras caminaba por la calle, quitándose cada lagrima rebelde de sus ojos, mas no olvidaba. Lo tenía bien fijo en sus recuerdos por mas que quisiera olvidarlo, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

Solo recordar como el rubio acariciaba al moreno, los mismos besos, carisias, emociones que le había transmitido como cuando anduvo con ella, le hacían pensar que había sido su culpa.

¿Acaso ella no era suficiente para el rubio?

_Chico gey_

_Puedo ser lo que tú necesitas_

_¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?_

_Chico gey_

_Por favor, mamá perdóname_

_Chico gey_

_¿Puedo borrar lo que siento?_

_Chico gey_

¿Habrá sido por venganza? Quien sabe, quizás el portador del valor había querido venganza porque ella eligió al portador de la amistad, mas luego resolvió que el castaño no actuaba de esa manera cuando quería venganza.

Sentía dolor, mucho dolor interno, sus lagrimas ya salían por si solas, sin querer. Asimilarlo le costaría demasiado.

No pudo evitar pensar en un sentimiento de traición y soledad, soñando de nuevo con sus momentos felices, cuando los tres eran amigos y disfrutaban el estar juntos por todos lados, antes de que uno le atrajera y el otro la extasiara.

_Previniendo, las emociones regresan_

_Trato de mantenerme esperanzada por alguna manera_

_Una razón para estar juntos_

_Extraño que me abrases como un novio lo hace_

_Y como si mi sueño estuviera desvaneciéndose_

_Quiero ser el objeto_

_De tu pasión pero es inútil_

Le era difícil asimilar las cosas, el saber que tu mejor amigo y su ahora ex novio se entendían, y quien sabe desde cuando tiempo atrás. Su mente clamaba palabras prohibidas y su corazón un poco de amor… un amor diferente. Como quería que aquellos días en el digimundo regresaran… para ella fueron los mejores días de su existencia.

Ya en su casa logró calmarse un poco y se distrajo con la televisión para no pensar en eso, aunque no contaba con que el par de chicos fueran a buscarla por la tarde. Maldijo su suerte, mas los recibió con una sonrisa fingida y no los trató como siempre. Fue su ahora ex novio quien la miró raramente y su mejor amigo notó la reacción de la pelirroja al verlos.

.- ¿Te pasa algo?

.- Los quiero mucho chicos, pero no tenían porque mentirme.

.- ¿De qué estas hablando? - el rubio tuvo un presentimiento vago, aunque lo afirmó al ver la cara de su amante Taichi - ¿Tu sabes de lo que ella está hablando?

.- Lo saben bien - ella no los dejó terminar de preguntar - ¿No podían haberlo ocultado de una mejor manera?

Después de todo, el ser la portadora del amor tenía sus ventajas, aunque a final de cuentas nunca sabría si era o no un verdadero amor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Y que tal? Da tu opinión/sugerencia/critica constructiva en un RR.

Saludos desde México y suerte con la escuela.

Nayru.


End file.
